


Attachment

by scuttlesworth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/pseuds/scuttlesworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original posted as "Words Are Nothing" over on ff.net. </p>
<p>Mycroft and Sherlock text after Sherlock's death; Mycroft helps, then begins to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

From: MH   
To: Annon  
Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. Got you a present. 

____

 

Missing Persons

The following people are currently MISSING

If you know the whereabouts of any of these individuals or have any information in relation to their disappearance, please contact the London Police Service at 555-661-5670 or Crime Stoppers at 1-800-222-TIPS (8477).

John Harrington  
Date of Birth: 1969  
Caucasian Male  
Last seen in the area of 230 Baker Street, London, Greater London  
LPS Occurrence # 10-945624  
Details: Mr. John Harrington was letting a flat from a local London businessman. The businessman reported that he attempted to contact his renter several times during the week about a hot water problem, and found that the renter had not been seen for several days. Upon investigation it was discovered that all of Mr. Harrington's possessions remained in the flat, to include money ad clothing. Police have been unable to trace Mr. Harrington's previous addresses or locate any family at this time. They are requesting that anyone with information about the missing man please come forward. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Never mind, I see you've already taken care of that one. Very thoroughly. I've cleaned up the wrapping paper. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
There was no wrapping paper left when I was done. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
It was just a a scrap but it's gone now. 

____

 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
You once offered me a report on someone in particular. I refused. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Yes, you did indeed refuse. With quite a bit of name-calling, as I remember. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Well I want it now. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Are you quite sure? He'll be rather upset when he finds out. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Just send the damn thing and don't pretend you weren't writing it up regularly anyways. Prat. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Now, now. Names are never the best way to get what you want.   
Attachment: JW.doc

 

____

 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Thanks. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Let's just wrap this up quickly. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Found another for you. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Get on with it you're wasting time. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Indeed. He's in Italy, looking for work. Your efforts with upper management have thrown his payment schedule into chaos. He's enjoying the coast, specifically Bova Marina, but has plans to head up to San Luca soon. 

____

 

Fire At Bova Marina  
Sud Italia News  
Marie Antonielli segnalazione

Un incendio durante la notte consumata in un deposito al porto, anche se nessuno è stato visto vicino al fuoco, la polizia ha riferito di trovare resti di un cadavere in seguito. Essi sono stati in grado di identificare il corpo e non persone scomparse rapporti sono stati presentati, portandoli a chiedersi se si trattasse di un immigrato, un barbone o qualcuno collegato a un crimine. Sono per cavi citato in giudizio. Il proprietario del magazzino che è abbastanza sconvolto per la perdita della sua proprietà e si chiede se l'assicurazione copre i danni completamente. "Era un vecchio magazzino", ha detto, "ma molto solido. Nuova costruzione a pochi non è la stessa." Egli non ha avuto commenti sul corpo, scuotendo la testa con rabbia quando gli viene chiesto. "Ladri di rottura, rubare le cose", ha detto. "Si pongono sul fuoco più probabile."

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
That was most unwise. I'm limited overseas. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
I don't need your help cleaning up. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You really do. You always have. 

____

 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
It's been more than a month. Give me that report. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Demanding. How uncivil.   
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Have you got anything on the third. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Well. Miracles never cease. Working on it. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Anything. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
There was a lead but it fell through. I told you the last one was unwise. This one's clever and you've put the wind up him. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Attachment: JW.doc

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You cannot be serious. You absolutely cannot. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
He gave me such a beautiful gift, all wrapped up in bows and ribbons. How could I refuse? 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
He was a psychopath. You are not him. You cannot fill his shoes. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
His shoes were small. His plans were small. I don't plan to fill them, I plan to overwhelm them. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
This is a terrible idea. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
It's all I've got. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You're not alone in this. Let me come up with something. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
You've had time. You have nothing either. This is all that's left. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You're being foolhardy. This is a terrible idea. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You can't possibly think this is going to work. He'll never fall for it. 

____ 

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Stop this at once. Stop it, come home, we'll figure something out. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Please. There, I said it. Please stop. Please come home. Please let me help. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
I've been letting you help. It hasn't helped. This will work. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
This will destroy you. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
I'm in complete control. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Text me. Now. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Esse est percipi. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
You bloody idiot. You utter, complete fool. Have you any idea what you've done? Home Office is beginning to believe you're actually in charge there. They're beginning to look over my reports and ask questions. They want to know who you are. They want me to find out. Me. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Tell them whatever you like. Just don't get involved. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
That will only work for so long. 

____

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Tell me you had nothing to do with that drugs robbery. Tell me. Please. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
You've told me before never to lie to you. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
This needs to stop. You can't do this. 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
Only a little longer and he'll come to me. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Are you certain that's still your goal? 

From: Annon  
To: MH  
How can you ask? 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
I haven't sent you a report in quite some time. You haven't noticed. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Did you even read the others? 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
I once told you caring was not an advantage. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
I lied. 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
There are things I care about. 

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
There are people I care about. 

 

From: MH  
To: Annon  
Please come home. 

____


End file.
